


Together

by strongkilljoy (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Safe Word Use, Subdrop, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strongkilljoy
Summary: John drops and Alex and Laf take care of their baby boy.





	Together

John was stretched out on the couch, reading a book when the front door opened and Alex and Lafayette came in. He looked up briefly to say hello and give them both a sweet smile and then went back to reading. Lafayette came to stand in front of him and brushed a wayward curl back from his face.

"Would you like to play tonight, little one?" 

John looked up at him and smiled shyly, nodding. He hadn't been feeling well but.. Maybe this would help. John set his book on the coffee table and stood up. Lafayette smiled at him softly and hummed. "Go to the bedroom and wait with Alex, be a good boy now." Alex came around the couch and intertwined John's fingers with his, leading him back to the bedroom. 

"How was work, Papi?" 

John asked timidly, he was feeling very.. shy, vulnerable. More so than usual. Alex smiled a bit and sat him on the bed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that right now, okay?" 

John nodded and smiled up at him.

"Yes, Papi."

"Good boy." 

Alex tilted his chin up and kissed him quickly as Lafayette came into the room. Lafayette laughed softly and swatted at Alex.   
"Getting soft on us now, are you?" Alex huffed and rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever, come on. Our little slut is feeling _particularly _needy tonight, aren't you, slut?"__

__John hesitated the smallest bit before nodding, barely noticeable to anyone but himself. "Open your mouth. On your knees, greedy little boy." Usually, Alex's words of slight insult and humiliation got him off.. but.. not tonight._ _

__"Little one? Color?"_ _

__Lafayette's voice cuts through, concerned but, to John it sounds _sad _____

____John's breath catches in his throat. But, not in the good way this time. This is supposed to be good, feel good. He's supposed to be making them happy. Why can't he make them happy? There's something wet on his face and it takes him a moment to realize it's his tears. John's crying. His tiny whimpers grow in volume and frequency. He's floating somewhere but, it's not his usual safe, warm, happy subspace. This place was _mean _and scary.___ _ _ _

______"RED!!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______\----------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lafayette was starting to panic now. Alex was in the bathroom, running a bath, and he was here, trying to calm down his dropping little boy. Lafayette had held him, rocked him, kisses all over his face, talked to him, begged him to say something, anything. But, it seemed that his little boy was too far gone. They'd just have to wait it out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lafayette picked up his silent, tearful, shaking boy and carried him into the bathroom and set him in the bath Alex had run. Lafayette and Alex undressed and climbed in with John, washing him gently and holding him, running their fingers through his long, tangled curls._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We love you, so much mon cher, so so much."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lafayette whispered and Alex nodded his affirmation, gently wiping a tear from John's cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Daddy's right baby boy, you're so beautiful and perfect and sweet, you're such an amazing person and we're so lucky to have you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, John started to shake again and pulled the both as close as he could._ _ _ _ _ _

______"P-Papi! Daddy! I-I love you b-both so much!!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He was crying a little but he felt so so much better, this felt right. His Daddy and Papi holding and washing him and whispering sweet words to him. _This _is what he wanted, Daddy and Papi gentle and warm and so so good.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex smiled as his little boy started to come up from the drop, this wasn't the first time he'd dropped, probably wouldn't be the last, but they'd get through it together like they always did. Guilt was a sharp pain in his chest, but it wouldn't do to dwell on that right now, his sweet little boy needed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
